


Dean Awakes

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Awakes

There were many times in the life of Dean Winchester that he offered up a silent prayer to the person who discovered alcohol.

This morning was not one of those times, when he woke in a strange bed to find that a) he was definitely not alone, and b) judging from the hairy arm around him and what was nestling against the back of his thigh, the person in the bed behind him was most definitely male. 

Okay, he knew the drill. Carefully disentangle self from other body, sneak out of bed, dress quietly, leave nothing but happy memories of the sexual prowess of one D. Winchester, Esquire.

Except step one proved rather trickier than expected. Whoever he’d done the horizontal tango with last night was clearly at least part octopus, and his limbs were all over Dean’s, imprisoning him in what amounted to a physical cage. When Dean tried to manoeuvre himself free, the man just cuddled him even tighter, growling slightly. And the one thing Dean Winchester never, ever did was cuddle. 

However nice it felt.

He was just putting up with it because there was no escape. It looked as if he would just have to wait until the man either let him go, or woke up. Not ideal, but Dean could live with that.

Since turning round was a physical impossibility, he blearily opened his eyes and stared towards the motel window and the crappy IKEA desk.

And that was when his bad day suddenly got at least ten times worse. 

There was a horribly familiar trench coat draped over the chair. And an even more familiar blue tie on top of it. 

Holy shit! He'd done the dirty with Cas! He'd deflowered an angel of the Lord! He was toast!

Dean’s upper brain, normally so slow, suddenly proved annoyingly adept at suggesting all sorts of suitable punishments for what he'd done. In excruciating detail. And high definition. He’d lusted after the trench-coated beauty for ages, but last night all that drink must have made him finally make a move. Why hadn’t Cas stopped him?

“Because I didn’t want to, Dean.”

The grip loosened slightly, and Dean was finally able to turn round. Castiel's hair was even worse than usual; he didn’t open his eyes, but he did an annoyingly cute yawn, followed by a self-satisfied smile.

“You let me?” Dean gasped. “But why?”

Finally the former angel opened bleary eyes, still as impossibly blue as ever, and stared fully at his bedmate for almost a whole minute.

“I love you, Dean Winchester”, he said at last. “I always have. I always will. I just knew I’d have to wait.”

“Wait? Wait for what?”

Castiel smiled. Not just his usual eyes-crinkling-at-the-edges almost-smile, but the full beam. Dean felt his heart jump.

“For you to love me back. But next time…. Please, try to do it without the assistance of alcohol!”

Dean stared at him for a moment, unable to process what was going on, then he moved slowly forward and kissed Castiel fully on the lips.

“I love you, Cas. And now, I’m going to make love to you. Properly.”

And he did.


End file.
